Benutzer Diskussion:Jadekaiser/Archiv 5
Hab´weitergeschrieben Wie findest du den neuesten Teil? Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 20:25, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Wer willst du in der neuen Story sein? Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 20:35, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Darf ich als Yazoo erscheinen? Wenn nicht wäre ich gerne Brutaka. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mech Commander ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Mc. Clane']] (Admin) 20:37, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Du kannst Yazoo sein, aber ich würde ihn gerne bauen. Und Brutaka bin ich schon, ehe :). Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 20:38, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ehrlich gesagt, wollte ich dich nicht verletzen. Vielleicht habe ich meine Kritik zu direkt ausgedrückt. Du wolltest ja die Meinung wissen... Übrigens gibt es auch Sachen, die ich sehr gut finde an deinen Geschichten. Schreibstil hin, Schreibstill her, was zählt es, dass wir so wie so seelenverwandt sind was Bionicle angeht. Also tut mir Leid, und ich finde es schade, dass jetzt deine Hand nicht vorhanden ist: ich hätte sie gerne geschüttelt :) MFG [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Zak']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'tan']]30px 20:39, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ok, angenommen. Du weißt jetzt ja warum die Namen so lang sind und das ich es wenn es geht auch vermeiden würde. Aber eines werden ich definitiv von der Kritik annehmen, etwas das sich sofort umsetzten lässt. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mech Commander ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Mc. Clane']] (Admin) 20:41, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Oh, und auserdem: Wie leg ich ein Archiv an XXXDDD? [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Zak']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'tan']]30px 20:41, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Was wirst du denn umsetzen? [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Zak']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'tan']]30px 20:42, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich werde versuchen auf eindeutig westliche Menschennamen zu verzichten. Da mir zwar keine Bionicle Namen einfallen werde ich nur noch asiatische Namen verwenden. Mit denen kann man improviesiren. Der Schreibstill ansich ist nur bei der Weltraum Saga so kompliziert und Förmlich. Die Inselreich Saga ist zum Glück lockerer und ich schreibe diese auch lockerer, in der Inselsaga gibt es nicht diese Militärherachie. Wirklich schlimm würde es aber wirklich werden wenn sich beide Sagas treffen würden. Du musst deine Diskusion verschieben, aber diese Weiterleitung ausschalten. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mech Commander ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Mc. Clane']] (Admin) 20:47, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Wie schaltet man sie aus? [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Zak']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'tan']]30px 20:50, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Das ist eines dieser Kästchen wo die Punkte drin sind. Den Punkt muss du da raus klicken. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mech Commander ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Mc. Clane']] (Admin) 20:55, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Mein PC spinnt momentan, daher geht das Internet nicht so gut. Wenn ich den W-LAN Empfänger des PCs nicht reparieren kann, muss ich mir nen neuen Laptop kaufen [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 12:19, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Das wäre echt mist! --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 12:24, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Einfach mal ne Frage: wie wichtig schätzt du mich für die Aktivität des Wikis? [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 12:31, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Jeder verlust schwächt die Truppe. Und da du doch recht aktiv bist, wäst du ein erheblicher Verlust! --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 12:33, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Danke. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 12:41, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Archive Ein kleiner Hinweis noch: Wenn du ein Archiv erstellst, nenne es bitte Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser/'Archiv 2. Denn es könnte a ein Benutzer kommen, der sich "Jadekaiser Archiv" nennt, was natürlich sehr unwahrscheinlich ist. Aber der / muss sein, vergess das bitte nicht :). [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 12:45, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Jo, meinst müsste eigendlich Archiv 3 oder 4 sein, aber hat wohl nicht alles richtig geklapt. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 12:47, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Zum Thema Still Waiting: Es gibt kein technolied namens Still Waiting, hier ist das Lied was ich meine (obwohl ich das auch nehmen könnte) es ist ein Rocklied und von einer dir bekannten Band.thumb|300px|right|Hier reinschreiben: Freundliches Video oder Schlimmes Video[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Lost']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|' Prophet ]]right|30px 13:23, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Das Lied ist cool, die Band auch jap ich kenne die Band. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 13:37, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Das Video ist nicht schlimm, oder doch wegen dem Bild, wo der Bassist den Drummer in die Weichteile tretet?[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Lost']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 13:40, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Es ist nicht unbedingt schlimm. Aber wenn du nichts gegen Final Fantasy 7 hast, dann gibt es das gleiche Lied auch mit Finalfantays Video. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 13:43, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Meine Internetvernindung klappt wieder. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 15:45, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) BdM Tach Jatzo, guck mal bitte hier, dann muss ich nicht so viel schreiben '''Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 18:52, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Fall du wissen willst, was genau alles in der School passiert ist mit dem madchen: du kannst es bald in der kurzstory Broken Heart lesen [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 20:04, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Bin mal gespannt, so nen Liebesdrama aus dem echten Leben. (ist nicht böse oder sonst wie gemeint.) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 20:06, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Denkst du, dass Raumschiff Enterprise hier Kult werden könnte? Ich meine: fast jeder findet die Storys Klasse und ich Kriege Aufforderungen und bitten, weiterzuschreiben [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 20:09, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Sie ist für mich schon Kult! Ohne deine Enterprise hätte es die Tumas Sun, die Akkator und die E U T Imperia nie gegeben. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 20:12, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Wir könnten ne Umfrage nach'n, ob die anderen user auch so denken ;-). Ich persönlich werde alle Storys der 2.Legende von bionicle wieder verbessern. Und die letzte Story nehm ich noch mal raus und lass nur nen Trailer auf der Seite. Die original-Crew soll sich mit einem Groden Knall verabschieden [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 20:16, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Die Abstimmung ist deine Sache, aber ich rate davon ab. Mich haben meine Abstimmungen nur unruhig gemacht und ich war kurz davor meine Storys zu hassen. Aber seit dem die Abstimmung wieder wech ist, fühle ich mich auch wieder besser. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 20:19, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Meine Umfragen fallen recht positiv aus. 7 von 12 waren für matoros Tod. Viele haben hohe Erwartungen in Sachen TLoB. Ich glaube, dass ich ohne dieses Wiki seit dem Liebeskummer nicht mehr der selbe wäre. Ich hab dir, Helios, Tmn und axonn einiges zu verdanken. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 20:24, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Meine Umfragen sind auch so weit Positiv ausgefallen, aber ich habe ständig nach kucken müssen wie neu gestimmte wurde. Dadurch wurde ich richtig hibbelig und nervös. Das passt mir zur Zeit ganz und gar nicht. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 20:27, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ist dir eigentlich aufgefallen, dass ich mich bei dir bedankt habe? [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 20:29, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Stimmt sorry. Gerne geschen, ich helfe gerne wo ich kann. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 20:33, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) So etwas rechne ich Leuten hoch an. Denn nicht jeder x-beliebige hilft jemandem, den er nicht mal kennt, in schweren zeiten. Solche Leute sind couragiert. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 20:38, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Danke. Ich habe selbst einige schwere Zeiten hinter mir, da hatte ich nur meine Eltern. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 20:40, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich Verstecke mich momentan hinter Logik. Das klappt [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 20:43, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Nicht immer es gibt in meinem Leben einen Fall, da klapt es nicht. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 20:50, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Welcher? [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 20:52, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Meine zweite Freundin mit der ich über zwei Jahre zusammen war, ist bei einem Autounfall umgekommem. Ich habe sehr viel Zeit gebraucht, darüber hinweg zukommen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 21:03, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Oh. Das tut mir echt leid für dich. Das muss wirklich schlimm sein. Vor zwei Jahren ist mein Opa väterlicherseits zwei Tage vor Weihnachten gestorben. An Krebs. Ich weiss, dass das nicht vergleichbar ist, da du die Person verloren hast, mit der du wahrscheinlich dein leben verbringen wolltest und Opas sowieso sterben, aber das fiel mir halt grad so ein. Denn das war mein Lieblingsopa. Wir haben alle irgendwelche Erlebnisse, die uns zu schaffen machen, uns gar traumatisieren oder uns völlig aus der Bahn werfen. Aber wichtig ist, dass wir trotzdem wieder einen Weg finden, darüber hinwegzukommen und das Leben wieder genießen. Sonst ist das Leben nicht lebenswert. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 06:47, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) So ist es auch. Ich hatte sie bei meinem 18. Geburtstag kennengelehrnt seit diesem Tag an waren wir ein Paar gewesen. Als das mit dem Unfall passierte bin ich gerade 21 geworden. Manche Dinge hinterlassen Narben, aber man lehrnt mit ihnen umzugehen. Ich bin mittlerweile über die Trauer hinweg. Mit meine jetzige Freundin bin ich sehr glücklich und auch gerade im Urlaub. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 08:01, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Dann solltest du darauf achten, dass sie nicht auch ums Leben kommt bei nem Unfall. Wie ist es denn passiert? Geisterfahrer? [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 08:03, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) So nen mießer Taxifaher der in der Innenstadt unbedingt rasen musste. Wir sind über den Fußgängerüberweg gegangen, Fußgänger hatten grün und dann hat es gekracht. Dieser *******kerl hat sie erwischt, ich stand unter Schock. Das ging einfach so schnell das ist unbeschreiblich grausam. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 08:07, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Uiweh. Das ist wirklich grausam. Ich bin übrigens nicht aus lust und laune neugierig, sonden ich bin ein Hilfsbereiter Mensch. Wenn andere Hilfe brauchen, dann helfe ich auch. Und bei Taxifahrern muss man immer vorsichtig sein. Taxifahrer und Busfahrer, bei denen halten sich die meisten für die wichtigsten Verkehrsteilnehmer und deshalb rasen die auch so. In meiner Stadt sind die nur am Rasen. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 08:10, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Über so ein Thema darf man ruhig reden, das ist ok. In meiner Stadt haben die meisten Taxifahrer irgend wie nen Rasertick. Aber damit muss ich nun irgend wie klarkommen das die meinen Rennfahrer spielen zu müssen und dabei keine Rücksicht auf Fußgänger nehmen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 08:18, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Themawechsel zu erfreulicheren Dingen Wechseln wir mal das Thema, bevor du das Wiki aus trauer wegen aufgerissener Wunden wieder verlässt. Ich werde jetzt The Legend of Bionicle 2: The Last Adventure of the USS Enterprise wieder aus dem AdM rausnehmen, da es ja praktisch nicht mehr existiert. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 08:18, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich bin heute gut drauf und muss eigendlich laut lachen. Aber warum exestiert der von dir genannte Artikel nicht mehr? --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 08:22, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Weil ich ihn überarbeite. Schau doch mal auf der Seite vorbei. Da erfährst du den Grund. Sag mir dann bitte, was du davon hältst. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 08:24, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Die Sprüche sind schon echt gut! Irgend wie ziemlich hart! Wenn in meiner Story Roxtus II explodieren würde, würden die Elite Skrall einfach einen neuen Planeten erobern und neubewohnen. Sie könnten auch ziemlich lange auf ihren Raumstationen überleben. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 08:33, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Das Problem ist, dass das Skrallimperium durch die Kriegsuntensilien pleite ist. Sie können sich all das nicht mehr leisten. Und durch die Explosion des Skrallmondes Roxtus wird die Atmosphäre von Q'onos beschädigt. Q'onos ist bei mir die Skrallheimatwelt. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 09:01, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Pleite gehen könnten sie bei mir auch, aber dann würde es zu einem interstellaren Krieg kommen. Denn würden viele miljarden Leben bezahlen. Das was auf Metru Nui passiert ist, ist dazu im vergelich Pinuts. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 09:07, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Es wird aber Peanuts geschrieben XD. Bist du noch on? [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 10:39, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hilfe Vielleicht hast dus schon gelesen, aber ich schreibs zur Sicherheit nochmal hier hin: Während Bima weg ist, passe ich ein bisschen mit auf dieses Wiki auf, sodass du nicht die ganze zeit alleine bist. Außerdem ist ja noch Viro da :). [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'''Toa Inika Skorpi]] (Talk / History) 11:29, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Das ist nett, danke. Sechs Augen sehen mehr als zwei. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 11:32, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC)